The present invention relates to a fully-differential amplifier and a circuit utilizing the same, more particularly relates to a fully-differential amplifier able to give a large output amplification even with a low voltage power supply and a filter using the same.
A fully-differential amplifier is an amplifier having two input terminals and two output terminals. A fully-differential amplifier has the property of suppressing the common-mode components of the two input signals and amplifying and outputting the differential components of the two input signals, so is characterized by the ability to suppress fluctuations in the power supply voltage, fluctuations in the ambient temperature, and noise signals mixed in as a common-mode signal at the two input terminals. Further, at the two output terminals, the output signals appear as signals of reverse phases, so these differential signal components have twice the signal amplitude of a single output terminal. Even when the power supply voltage is low, a larger output amplification can be obtained compared with a single-ended amplifier. Due to this feature, fully-differential amplifiers are being broadly used for mixed digital-analog circuits or circuits operating at a low power supply voltage.
In a conventional fully-differential amplifier, the common-mode signal is generally suppressed by the use of a differential pair and common-mode feedback (hereinafter referred to as “CMFB”) circuit. FIG. 1 is a view for explaining the configuration of a conventional common-mode feedback circuit. In FIG. 1, the transistors M1, M2 forming the differential pair have sources connected in common and are supplied with current from the transistor MS forming the current source, so the degree of amplification of common-mode input signals is extremely small. For this reason, if the voltages of the signals IN1, IN2 applied to the input terminals 10, 12 are Vin1, Vin2, the common-mode component of the input signals, that is, (Vin1+Vin2)/2, amplified and transmitted to the output side can be ignored. However, the output resistances of the transistors M1, M2 and the output resistances of the transistors M3, M4 become extremely large. Further, there are manufacturing variations. Therefore, if the voltages of the output signals OUT1, OUT2 output to the output terminals 11, 13 are Vout1, Vout2, the common-mode component (Vout1+Vout2)/2 of the output voltages greatly fluctuate and cannot be predicted by the differential pair itself. For this reason, a common-mode voltage detection circuit (CM-det.) 15 is used to detect the common-mode components of the outputs, an amplifier 16 is used to compare the common-mode component with the reference voltage VCMref supplied to the terminal 17 and amplify the difference, and that signal is fed back to the transistors M3, M4 forming the current source load of the differential pair. By adopting this configuration, the common-mode voltage of the outputs OUT1 and OUT2 substantially becomes the reference voltage VCMref. Here, the part formed by the CM-det.15 and amplifier 16 is called the “common-mode feedback circuit (CMFB) 14”.
On the other hand, in the conventional configuration of a fully-differential amplifier using a differential pair, the voltage applied to the transistors forming the circuit for normal operation of the circuit has to be VDSsat or more. In FIG. 1, if considering the lowest power supply voltage required for this circuit to normally operate, with current technology, since VDSsat is about 0.3V, it is learned that the power supply voltage has to be 3VDSsat, that is, a minimum of about 0.9V+Vswing. Here, Vswing is the amplitude of the output voltage obtained from one output terminal. For this reason, if the power supply voltage is 1.0V, Vswing is 0.1V. The amplitude of the output is ±0.1V, in practice it is too small, so when the power voltage is small, a fully-differential amplifier using a differential pair cannot be expected to satisfactorily operate. Further, with a power supply voltage of 0.9V or less, the amplitude of the output amplification becomes zero and normal operation cannot be expected. Note that the increasing miniaturization of devices is causing a decline in the withstand voltage of devices. For example, with the current 90 nanometer process, the power supply voltage falls to 1V. The increasing miniaturization of devices will continue in the future. Around the year 2010, the 45 nanometer process will be commercialized and that power supply voltage is projected to fall to 0.6V or so. In this way, in the future, it is clear that so long as using a conventional differential pair, a fully-differential amplifier will not be able to function.
As explained above, a fully-differential amplifier of a configuration using a differential pair and a common-mode feedback circuit for suppressing the common-mode signal itself has been well known in the past. In addition to this, a fully-differential amplifier of a configuration using a differential pair, common-mode feedback (hereinafter referred to as “CMFB”) circuit, and common-mode feedforward (hereinafter abbreviated as “CMFF”) circuit for suppressing the common-mode signal has been proposed in Zdislaw Czarnul et al., “Design of fully balanced analog systems based on ordinary and/or modified single-ended opamps”, IEICE Transactions on Fundamentals, Vol. E82-A, No. 2, pp. 256-270, February 1999 etc. However, even the circuit proposed by Zdislaw Czarnul et al., like a conventional fully-differential amplifier, will probably not operate satisfactorily with a low power supply voltage of 1V or less so long as using a differential pair. Even if it is able to cancel out the common-mode input signals by just a feedforward operation, if it is used in a filter etc. to form an integrator having a capacitor as a load, since there is no feedback route to the fully-differential amplifier itself, the problem arises that the common-mode voltages of the outputs cannot be freely set.
In the above way, if the power supply voltage is low, good operation of a fully-differential amplifier using a differential pair becomes difficult, so for use in that case, a fully-differential amplifier of a configuration not using a differential pair, but using a common-mode inverting amplifier and a common-mode feedforward circuit has been proposed in Ahmed Nader Mohieldin et al., “A Fully Balanced Pseudo-Differential OTA With Common-Mode Feedforward and Inherent Common-Mode Feedback Detector”, IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 38, No. 4, pp. 66-668, April 2003, T. Ueno and T. Itakura, “A 0.9V 1.5 mW Continuous Time Modulator for W-CDMA”, IEICE Trans. on Fundamentals, Vol. E-88A, No. 2, pp. 461-468, February 2005, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2004-7362, etc. The fully-differential amplifiers disclosed in these publications operate with a 0.9V power supply voltage.
FIG. 2A is a circuit diagram for explaining the configuration of a single-stage single-end inverting amplifier. In this circuit, a P-channel transistor M12 forming the current source load is arranged in series with an N-channel MOS transistor M11. The gate of the transistor M11 forms the input terminal 10, while the drain forms the output terminal 11. Of course, it is possible to similarly form a single-stage single-end inverting amplifier even if using M11 as the current source load and M12 as the amplification element, but for convenience in explanation, here the explanation will be given assuming the configuration of FIG. 2A. Note that if replacing the transistor M11 in FIG. 2A with a small signal equivalent circuit, an equivalent circuit for a small signal of FIG. 2B is obtained. In FIG. 2B, gm indicates the mutual conductance of the transistor M11, roN indicates the output resistance of the transistor M11, and roP indicates the output resistance of the transistor M12. FIG. 2B shows the equivalent circuit, excluding the parasitic capacitances standing at a low frequency. If using this to calculate the output voltage Vout for the input voltage Vin, Vout=−gm×(roN∥roP)×Vin is obtained, so the magnitude of the voltage gain of this circuit is expressed as gm×(roN∥roP). Here, (roN|roP) indicates the resistance value in the case where roN and roP are connected in parallel. The lowest power supply voltage for this circuit to normally operate is 2VDSsat+Vswing which becomes about 0.6V or more. For example, if the power supply voltage is 1V, it is possible to vary the voltage of the output in a normal operation by 0.4V or so. Compared with the case of use of a differential pair, operation by a lower power supply voltage is possible.
However, when the amplification element forming the single-stage single-end inverting amplifier is an MOS transistor, the transconductance gm of the transistor increases proportionally to the square root of the bias current. The output resistances roN and roP are proportional to the reciprocal of the bias current, so the voltage gain given by the product of the gm of the amplification circuit and the output resistance (roN∥roP) will not increase, but will conversely decrease, even if increasing the operating current. On the other hand, if the gate length of the MOS transistor is L, gm is inversely proportional to the square root of L and roN and roP are proportional to L, so if increasing L, the voltage gain increases in proportion to the square root of L. That is, when using a MOS transistor to form an amplifier, even if just increasing the bias current, the gain will not increase. Unless increasing the gate length L, the gain will not increase. Therefore, if making MOS transistors finer, since the gate length L will become smaller, there is the problem that inevitably the voltage gain of the single-stage single-end inverting amplification circuit will be lowered.
S. Chatterjee, Y. Tsividis, P. Kinget, “A 0.5V Filter with PLL-Based Tuning in 0.18 μm CMOS,” Digest of Technical Papers, IEEE ISSCC2005, 27.8, pp. 506-507, February 2005, FIG. 27.8.1 and S. Chatterjee, Y. Tsividis, P. Kinget, “0.5-V Analog Circuit Techniques and Their Application in OTA and Filter Design,” IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 40, No. 12, pp. 2373-2387, December 2005, FIG. 5 are examples of a fully-differential amplifier formed using the single-end inverting amplifier shown in FIG. 2A. This fully-differential amplifier is configured providing a single-stage inverting amplification circuit with both a mechanism suppressing the common-mode components of the input signals by a feedforward operation and a mechanism controlling the common-mode voltages of the outputs by a feedback operation. That is, first, a common-mode feedback means suppressing the common-mode signal of the outputs by a mechanism similar to the circuit of FIG. 1 is used. With just this mechanism, the common-mode voltages of the outputs can be controlled to a certain extent, but since no differential pair is used, the gain with respect to the common-mode signal is large, so to sufficiently stabilize the common-mode voltages of the outputs, it is necessary to further suppress the common-mode signal components of the inputs. For this reason, in this fully-differential amplifier, the feedforward operation proposed by Ahmed Nader Mohieldin et al., “A Fully Balanced Pseudo-Differential OTA With Common-Mode Feedforward and Inherent Common-Mode Feedback Detector”, IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 38, No. 4, pp. 663-668, April 2003 may be jointly used to simultaneously suppress the common-mode components of the input signals in the single-stage configuration fully-differential amplifier. Note that the design of this fully-differential amplifier uses the 0.18 μm process, so with single-stage amplification, the gain is insufficient. As shown in S. Chatterjee, Y. Tsividis, P. Kinget, “0.5-V Analog Circuit Techniques and Their Application in OTA and Filter Design,” IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 40, No. 12, pp. 2373-2387, December 2005, FIG. 6, two of the basically same single-stage inverting amplification circuits are cascade connected to try to increase the gain.
T. Ueno and T. Itakura, “A 0.9V 1.5 mW Continuous Time Modulator for W-CDMA”, IEICE Trans. on Fundamentals, Vol. E-88A, No. 2, pp. 461-468, February 2005 and Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2004-7362 realize fully-differential amplifiers suppressing the common-mode input signals by feedforward means based on single-stage single-end inverting amplifiers of FIG. 2A instead of the conventional differential pair. In this fully-differential amplifier, no mechanism of common-mode feedback is provided for controlling the common-mode voltage of the outputs. For this reason, with this fully-differential amplifier itself, the common-mode voltage of the output side cannot be set. Further, in this fully-differential amplifier as well, it is difficult to obtain a sufficient gain by a single stage, so in practice a two-stage amplifier is formed.
Here, the basic thinking behind the technique for suppressing the common-mode components will be explained. To suppress the common-mode components, it is necessary to detect the common-mode components and cancel out the common-mode components. There are basically four methods regarding where to detect the common-mode components and where to cancel them out. FIG. 3A is a view explaining the basic thinking behind the technique of suppressing the common-mode component of input signals by a feedforward operation comprising detecting the common-mode component at the input terminals and canceling them out at the output terminals. Here, the symbols of the inverters used in FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B are symbols expressing single-stage configuration inverting amplifiers having the transconductance value gm. The input signal IN1 input to the input terminal 10 is amplified by the single-stage inverting amplifiers 21, 22, while the input signal IN2 input to the input terminal 12 is amplified by the single-stage inverting amplifiers 23, 24. The outputs of the single-stage inverting amplifiers 22, 23 are added by the adder 25, an output proportional to the common-mode signal of the inputs is generated, and the output is multiplied by ½ by the scale multiplier 26. The adder (subtractor) 27 subtracts from the output of the single-stage inverting amplifier 21 the output of the scale multiplier 26 and outputs the result to the output terminal 11 as the output signal OUT1, while the adder (subtractor) 28 subtracts from the output of the single-stage inverting amplifier 24 the output of the scale multiplier 26 and outputs the result to the output terminal 13 as the output signal OUT2.
If expressing the voltages V1, V2 of the input signals IN1, IN2 of the two input terminals 10 and 12 broken down into the differential component Vid and common-mode component Vic, V1=Vid+Vic, V2=−Vid+Vic. Here, Vid=(V1−V2)/2, Vic=(V1+V2)/2. Further, the output currents of the single-stage inverting amplifiers 22 and 23 are V1 and V2 multiplied with gm, so the output current of the scale multiplier 26 obtained by adding these and dividing them into ½ becomes gm(V1+V2)/2=gmVic, that is, a signal proportional to the common-mode component of the input signals. On the other hand, the output current of the single-stage inverting amplifier 21 is gmV1, so the output current at the output terminal 11 comprised of this value minus the output signal of the inverter 56 through the adder 57 becomes gm(Vid+Vic)−gmVic=gmVid, while the voltage V3 of the output signal OUT1 at the output terminal 11 is comprised of only components proportional to the differential signal component Vid. In exactly the same way, the voltage V4 of the output signal OUT2 at the output terminal 13 becomes gm(−Vid+Vic)−gmVic=−gmVid and again is comprised of only components proportional to the differential signal component Vid. At this time, at the output terminals 11 and 13, outputs of reverse signs proportional to the differential components of the input signals are obtained. Overall, the common-mode signal is suppressed, and only the differential signal is output.
Further, since the circuit of FIG. 2A is used as the unit element amplifier, operation at about 0.6V is possible. Compared to a differential pair, operation at a considerably low power supply voltage is possible, but for normal operation, it is necessary that the common-mode voltage of the input side of the unit element amplifier and the common-mode voltage of the output side differ considerably. In the example shown by S. Chatterjee, Y. Tsividis, P. Kinget, “0.5-V Analog Circuit Techniques and Their Application in OTA and Filter Design,” IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 40, No. 12, pp. 2373-2387, December 2005, when the power supply voltage is 0.5V, the common-mode voltage of the output side is 0.25V, while the common-mode voltage of the input side has to be made 0.4V. In most cases, the common-mode voltage of the input signal source is ½ the power supply voltage, so is 0.25V. It is necessary to shift the level of this to 0.4V. This situation is the same even in the fully-differential amplifier of T. Ueno and T. Itakura, “A 0.9V 1.5 mW Continuous Time Modulator for W-CDMA”, IEICE Trans. on Fundamentals, Vol. E-88A, No. 2, pp. 461-468, February 2005 and Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2004-7362. A circuit for a level shift is added to the input side. The need for this level shift circuit complicates the circuit design and increases the current consumption of the circuit, so this is not preferable.
FIG. 3B is a view for explaining the basic thinking behind the technique of suppressing the common-mode component of input signals by a feedback operation comprising detecting the common-mode component at the output terminals and canceling them at the input terminals. The single-stage inverting amplifiers 31, 32 of the circuit of FIG. 3B correspond to the single-stage inverting amplifiers 21, 24 of the circuit of FIG. 3A. The other parts are reversed at the input side and output side. The explanation of the circuit operation will be omitted.
In addition, there are the method of detecting the common-mode component at the input terminals and canceling them out at the input terminals, the technique, such as described in Bram Nauta, “CMOS Transconductor-C Filter Technique for Very High Frequencies”, IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 27, No. 2, pp. 142-153, February 1992, of detecting the common-mode component at the output terminals and canceling them out at the output terminals, etc.
As the single-stage single-end inverting amplifier, not only the one shown in FIG. 2A, but also the CMOS inverter shown in FIG. 4A may be utilized. FIG. 4B is a small signal equivalent circuit of the circuit of FIG. 4A. This CMOS inverter is inherently a digital circuit which operates as a NOT circuit, but as an analog circuit it operates as a single-end inverting amplifier. A CMOS inverter (hereinafter abbreviated as the “inverter”), as shown in FIG. 4A, is configured to input a signal to the transistor M2 operating at a current source load in FIG. 2A, so as clear from FIG. 4B, the transistor M2 also becomes involved in amplification and that voltage gain becomes −(gmN+gmp)×(roN∥roP). That is, there is the feature that in the case of the same operating current, the gain is larger than even the circuit of FIG. 2A (in normal design, about two times larger). Further, since complementary symmetric MOSFETs are used for configuration, the lowest power supply voltage enabling operation becomes higher than the circuit of FIG. 2B, but there is the advantage that the input side common-mode voltage and the output side common-mode voltage are automatically set to substantially ½ of the power supply voltage. Below, a CMOS inverter will be expressed by the symbol shown in FIG. 4C.
Bram Nauta, “CMOS Transconductor-C Filter Technique for Very High Frequencies”, IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 27, No. 2, pp. 142-153, February 1992, describes an example of use of this CMOS inverter to form a fully-differential amplifier. Here, for a balanced amplifier comprised of CMOS inverters, a fully-differential amplification circuit providing a load exhibiting a higher impedance with respect to the differential signal and exhibiting a lower impedance compared with a common-mode signal is proposed (hereinafter this fully-differential amplifier will be referred to as a “Nauta OTA”). This fully-differential amplification circuit was not devised for the purpose of operating at a low power supply voltage, but according to this circuit configuration, the voltage gain with respect to the input side common-mode signal is extremely low and the voltage gain with respect to the differential signal is extremely high. Not only this, since no differential pair is used as the amplification circuit element, operation by a lower power supply voltage becomes possible.
At the time Zdislaw Czarnul, “Design of fully balanced analog systems based on ordinary and/or modified single-ended opamps”, IEICE Transactions on Fundamentals, Vol. E82-A, No. 2, pp. 256-270, February 1999 and the Nauta OTA were announced, the gate lengths of CMOS's were 3 μm and the power supply voltages were also sufficiently large 10V or so, so the voltage gain was 200× or so or values sufficient for numerous applications.
However, in recent circuits using the micro CMOS devices, the output resistances of the MOS's are low, so not only with a Nauta OTA based on a CMOS inverter single-stage amplification circuit, but also a fully-differential amplifier described in FIG. 2A, a sufficient voltage gain cannot be obtained. For example, the differential voltage gain of the Nauta OTA is typically about 20 times or so per stage having the gate length as the smallest width by the 0.18 micron process. This extent of voltage gain is insufficient for most applications. For example, to keep down the precision of gain setting at the time of negative feedback to 1% or less, it is well known that the differential voltage gain has to be 100 times or more. To overcome this problem, the method of using multistage amplification circuits has been proposed.
For example, as the simplest example of a multistage amplification circuit, if trying to construct a two-stage configuration fully-differential amplifier using single-end single-stage amplification circuits as unit circuits, since the amplification circuit with two stages of inverting amplifiers superposed becomes a positive mode amplifier, as shown in FIG. 5, it may be considered to cross the outputs and deem the result an apparent inverting amplification circuit. However, if using this circuit as an operational amplifier and providing feedback resistances there, it operates to provide negative feedback to the differential signal, but it operates to give a positive feedback to the common-mode signal. As is, oscillation is liable. To eliminate the possibility of this oscillation, it is necessary to greatly suppress the gain of this circuit with respect to the common-mode signal.
Therefore, not a single inverter, but a two-stage cascade connection of Nauta OTA's with common-mode suppression actions may be considered, but in that case, the Nauta OTA's have the common-mode suppression effect, so the common-mode voltage gain is about −½ time, so if connecting two stages by a cascade configuration, it becomes about ¼. If applying feedback to such a two-stage connection configuration, the loop gain is 1 or less, so oscillation in the common mode is not possible. On the other hand, in this example, the differential voltage gain is about 20 times or so, so if connecting two stages by a cascade connection, the differential voltage gain becomes about 400 times or a sufficient value for most applications. However, the Nauta OTA cannot by itself control the common-mode voltage of the output terminals, so there is no accompanying negative feedback of the resistance of an OTA-C filter etc., so in a circuit in which an OTA is used, a separate additional circuit becomes necessary for controlling and stabilizing the common-mode voltage of the outputs, and an increase in circuit size and power consumption is invited.